


Pixie Dust, Nitrous Oxide and Memories

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Peter Parker, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tooth Fairies, Top Bucky Barnes, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: All those beings that your parents say 'aren't real', well they are. They live among us, working regular jobs, with regular lives. They are never meant to be seen by humans during their supernatural activities.Bucky Barnes noticed something familiar about his new dentist. A face he recognized from his childhood. A face he shouldn't have seen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: Trope is in the Air





	Pixie Dust, Nitrous Oxide and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey so this is an unexpected monster one-shot! I genuinely thought it wouldn't break 2k but here we are! 
> 
> This is my entry for the SSBB Trope is in the air event! My randomly selected AU was Magic and in the beginning, I was like WHERE THE FUCK DO I GO WITH THAT but I got there with the help of Bork!
> 
> If you wanna join the SSBB Discord server, here's the link!! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f You can find me screaming in here, come say hey! We have loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic you got the link from, and my name)
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd because I am an impatient bitch, ok!

6-year-old James 'Bucky' Barnes was excited. He'd lost his first tooth at school and he had heard from his best friend, Steve, that if he puts the tooth under his pillow, the tooth fairy will come and give him money for his tooth. Actual money! At first, Bucky had been sceptical, thinking Steve was messing with him, but when he had got home with his tooth wrapped up and safe in his pocket, and he'd told his mom, she confirmed what Steve had said. 

Bucky spent the rest of the evening thinking about the tooth fairy. He had read about fairies in storybooks and he couldn't believe that there was one that was in charge of teeth. He tried to imagine what she'd look like. He thought of the tiaras and poofy dresses that his books showed. He thought of the pretty wings that they had. He wondered how big or small she'd be. 

It was then that Bucky decided that he just  _ had _ to see her. 

When his mom put him to bed, he did as he was told and placed his tooth under his pillow. He wished his mom good night and closed his eyes but as soon as the door clicked shut, they snapped back open. Bucky was determined to stay awake. He  _ needed _ to see the tooth fairy. 

Bucky lay there perfectly still for such a long time. There were moments when his eyes would droop and he felt sleep trying to claim him but he pinched himself to stay awake. 

Just as his eyes wanted to close again, Bucky felt different. He felt like he wasn't alone. Bucky snapped his eyes closed for a moment, feigning sleep as he felt a little  _ whoosh _ of air. Bucky opened one eye and watched as a tiny fairy fluttered by the edge of his bed. The fairy was facing away from him and Bucky had to try and keep quiet as he stared in wonder at the glittering wings. 

Bucky gasped in shock as the tiny fairy all of a sudden grew to the size of a grown-up. Bucky snapped his eyes shut just as the fairy turned his head to look at him. The room was still and silent for a few moments before Bucky heard the fairy let out a deep breath. 

Bucky heard the delicate footsteps of the fairy move closer to his bed and he felt his pillow move the tiniest bit as his tooth was replaced with money. When he heard the fairy step back, he risked cracking an eye open slightly. 

The fairy was standing and rummaging through a little bag and Bucky opened his eyes properly and got a proper look. First thing that he realized was that the tooth fairy was a  _ he _ . Bucky studied his face with a smile. He'd always thought that only girls could be pretty, but this fairy was  _ so  _ pretty. 

Before Bucky could think about it any more, the fairy lifted his head and Bucky had to pretend to sleep again. Bucky felt the little whoosh again and all of a sudden, he was alone once more. 

Bucky lifted the pillow and picked up the $5 from his mattress, holding it close to his chest, the image of the fairy's face imprinted in his memory.

* * *

Bucky was pissed. It wasn't just a bad day. He was having a bad week! He'd woken up on Monday with throbbing pain in his jaw. He popped a couple of pills and went about his day, trying to work through the pain. For the first day or so, it was cool. Yeah, it hurt, but it was bearable. 

By the third day, Bucky couldn't move from his bed. His head was throbbing and he couldn't risk moving and jarring his jaw. Bucky managed to get a text to Steve, who was thankfully able to let himself into Bucky's apartment and care for him. By care for him, what Steve actually did was nag Bucky to book an appointment with the dentist while trying to feed him soup. 

Even though he was in excruciating pain, Bucky really didn't want to book an appointment. While he had been away on duty, his dentist - the one he'd used for as long as he could remember - had retired. When he'd got back from serving and after a year and a half in the desert, he had wanted a check-up, just as he always did. When he called his dentist office, the receptionist had informed him of the change and tried to book him in with the replacement but Bucky ended the call before she could even give him dates. 

In hindsight, he probably should have just taken the appointment back then, but he didn't. Fuck hindsight. 

Steve stayed the night with him, playing nurse terribly, but Bucky really appreciated it. That changed, however, when Bucky woke up the next morning to an empty apartment and a note on his nightstand. 

_ 14:30 - Dentist Appointment _

Bucky went to grit his teeth but the pain that shot through his jaw was so intense that he had to lie back down for a moment. Maybe he  _ did _ need to see the dentist. 

Bucky let the pain subside a little before he got out of bed to shower. He moved as slowly as possible, getting himself clean and dressed before he chilled out on the sofa, watching TV to try and take his mind off the pain. 

At 1:45pm, Bucky got his shoes on, grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out. Usually, he would gladly walk to the dentist but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He hailed a cab and gave the driver a piece of paper with the address on it, not wanting to risk talking if he didn't have to. 

He wasn't sure if it was always like this, but with how bumpy the ride was, he was considering kicking in the Mayor's door to demand the roads be fixed. No matter how hard he tried, the bumps and shakes of the journey were agonizing and he would have probably been better walking in the first place. 

When they pulled up outside the dentist office, he threw a couple of bills at the cab driver and got out, walking up to the door as carefully as he could. He went in and walked straight up to the receptionist. The woman gave him a bright smile, which he tried to return, though the movement made it look a lot more like a grimace. 

The woman looked at her PC monitor and smiled. "Mr. Barnes, I presume?" she said, a soft look in her eyes. When Bucky tried to nod, she sighed. "Oh it is bad isn't it, my dear. Your lovely friend said you were in a lot of pain. Please, have a seat. The dentist will be ready shortly."

Bucky tried to give the woman an appreciative smile and sat down carefully. He flicked through a magazine aimlessly as he waited, hoping that the words and pictures would distract him from his pain. What felt like hours later, the nurse poked her head out the door and called Bucky's name. 

Bucky stood and walked through the door that the nurse was holding open and headed over to the chair, sitting down gently. While the nurse sorted through instruments, getting everything ready, Bucky looked around the room. Whoever this new dentist was, they hadn't really changed much; It still looked the same as the last time Bucky had been there, not much for decoration other than a few medical certificates. 

Just as Bucky strained his eyes to look at the name on the College Degree, the side door opened. "Good afternoon, Mr. Barnes, I'm Dr. Parker." 

Despite the possibility of pain, Bucky's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. Bucky’s eyes widened as his eyes locked onto his new dentist. At first, he was shocked, his dentist looked like he couldn't be more than 19 years old. How the hell could he be a fully qualified dentist!? Before he could open his mouth and say something, his memory kicked in. He took in Dr. Parker's pixie-like features and the recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. 

If he wasn't in so much pain, Bucky would have laughed. This twinky doctor looked  _ exactly  _ like the tooth fairy he had seen as a kid. He knew it couldn't be true and had to be a coincidence, though; that would mean that fairies were in the real world, didn't age and  _ the tooth fairy was a fucking dentist!  _

Dr. Parker looked up from his paperwork and flashed Bucky the brightest smile. "I know I look young, but I can guarantee you're in safe hands. I was somewhat of a prodigy, you could say," he said after seeing the confused look in his patient's eyes. It happened a lot so he had his speech prepared for such occasions. "Now, Mr. Barnes, your friend said you were in a lot of pain so I won't ask you to speak too much. I'll have a look around and see if I can find anything, and we'll go from there, OK?" 

Bucky broke his incredibly rude staring and nodded, allowing the seat to be laid back. As soon as the bright light was shone over his face, his mind started to run. He was pliant in the doctor's hands, opening his mouth and turning wherever he needed to. He must have been listening to what the young man was saying because he was following his instructions to move wherever the man needed him. 

Dr. Parker sat back and pulled off his mask with a smile. "OK, Mr. Barnes," he began. 

"Bucky," Bucky cut in with a wince, "please call me Bucky."

"Ok," Peter grinned. "Well, Bucky, you can call me Peter. I'm pretty sure you have quite a serious abscess, which is what is causing your pain." 

"Fantastic," Bucky drawled. 

"What I'd like to do is get a couple of x-rays to confirm my suspicions and since you are in a lot of pain, I'd like to get to work on it right away. My schedule is thankfully clear this afternoon, so I’d like to get a root canal done, as long as you're free?"

Bucky looked up at the doctor and almost got lost in those big brown eyes.  _ Jesus Buck, just because your head hurts, you can't go thinking with your dick!  _ "It's not like I had much planned other than laying in bed," Bucky replied. 

Bucky watched as the doctor's cheeks tinged a little pink. Sure, he hadn't meant it like that but hey! He enjoyed the reaction. 

"Great, that's great," Peter said, dropping his eyes to the clipboard in his hands. "Now, Bucky, the root canal is going to need to be performed under general anaesthetic. Your record says you don’t have any allergies. Is that correct?” he asked, to which Bucky nodded in response. “Great. You're gonna feel a bit woozy when you come out, do you have anyone who can come and collect you?" 

"Steve," Bucky said quickly. "I'll give him a call." 

"Don't worry about that. If you give me his number, I will get Patricia to give him a call. While she does that, we can get your x-rays done." 

Peter held out a notebook for Bucky to write down Steve's number, which he then handed to the dental nurse, who took it out to reception. 

"OK, Bucky, I'm gonna get everything ready for the procedure, I'll leave you in Casey's capable hands for the x-rays," Peter said, nodding to his dental nurse who had just come back into the room. 

Bucky nodded and watched as Peter stood and left to an adjoining room. Bucky definitely didn't watch his ass as he walked, and he definitely didn't decide that scrubs did amazing things for this guy's body. Bucky was pulled from his inappropriate thoughts by the dental nurse, who, even though she had a mask on, was very obviously smirking at him. 

Bucky didn't even have it in him to be embarrassed. 

Time seemed to speed by as his x-rays were done. The receptionist popped her head in and let them know that Steve was already on his way and before he knew it, he was in the other room, prepped and ready to go under. 

"OK, Bucky, all you need to do is breathe into the mask and I'll see you in a little while," Peter smiled. 

Bucky did as he was told and quickly the world went black. Next thing he knew, his mind was swimming and he was almost sure he could hear an angelic voice. 

"Bucky, can you hear me?" 

Bucky blinked a few times and the light broke through and blinded him. He continued to blink and try to get adjusted. As he came back to the real world, his feeling started to come back and he realized his mouth felt weird and was full of something that wasn't meant to be there. 

When his eyes finally adjusted, Bucky's eyes landed on Peter. "Oh, look. It's the tooth fairy," he mumbled around the cotton wool in his mouth. 

Peter's eyes widened for a moment before they softened and he let out a light laugh. "Hey, Bucky, how are you feeling." 

"Soooooo much better now that you're here, little fairy," Bucky said with a big grin. "Your wings look soooooo pretty, all bluuuuue and reeeeeed and spaaaarkly." 

Peter let out a nervous laugh. "Bucky, Steve is here to take you home, do you think you're gonna be able to stand?" 

Bucky looked over and he grinned at Steve. "Stevie!" Bucky yelled, spit flying everywhere. "You can see him too, right? The tooth fairy is here to look after me." 

Steve burst out laughing. "Yeah, I see him, Buck. Oh, this is priceless." Steve held up his phone, making sure that he didn't miss a moment of this. 

"Stevie, isn't he just the prettiest fairy you've ever seen? Those eeeeeyes, those cheeeeekbooooones, that aaaaaassssss! He's the most beautiful tooth fairy ever!" 

Steve was trying not to laugh too much. "Yeah, yeah, Buck. How about you stop embarrassing the good doctor here and we get you home." 

Bucky nodded. "Okie dokie," Bucky smiled. 

Steve put his phone away and walked over to where Bucky was, helping his friend up, slipping him into his jacket with great difficulty. Once he had Bucky steady, Steve turned to the dentist. "I'm sorry for him," he apologized. 

Peter looked at Steve and gave him a gentle smile. "No need, it's OK. Honestly, it’s pretty tame compared to others I've had. Once, a girl thought her mother was a kidnapper and was screaming the place down as she was taken out." 

Steve chuckled. "Wow, OK, well sorry anyway. I'll show him the video when he's in a better state, that'll teach this punk."

Peter smiled and nodded, watching as the men left the room. As soon as the door closed, Peter let out a huge breath and rested his arms on the recently vacated chair. 

"Fuck," he whispered to himself. 

Steve sat Bucky down in the waiting room and reached into Bucky's jacket pocket for his wallet. He paid for the procedure and listened to the dental nurse, who explained all of the aftercare Bucky needed. All the whole, Bucky swayed on his chair singing about the tooth fairy and how much he loves him, his long hair flopping over his face. Steve really wished that he still had his phone out because he desperately needed to have a solid reminder of this moment forever. 

Steve turned from Bucky and looked to the receptionist with his winning smile. "Hey, you don't happen to have CCTV in here, do you?"

* * *

When Bucky woke up, he groaned. He was still in a little pain but it was manageable. Bucky rolled over and hit something solid. He pushed himself up and looked up to see Steve sitting up on the other side of his bed, tapping away at his phone. 

Steve looked down at Bucky with a smile. "Evening, Buck," he said. Steve put down his phone and reached onto the nightstand for the painkillers and bottle of water that he had ready.

Bucky rolled over and sat up, accepting what Steve was holding out for him. "Thanks." 

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked. 

"Alright. Little bit of pain, but I'm cool."

"Great. How 'bout we head to the couch and order some takeout?" 

"Ugh yes! I'm starving!" 

They ordered their takeout, Bucky getting soup and some of the softest things on the menu, so happy that he could finally eat. The painkillers kicked in and he finally started to feel a little more normal than he had in the last few days. They threw on a random movie and just chilled out like they always would. As the film ended, Steve started chuckling to himself. 

“The movie wasn’t  _ that _ funny,” Bucky said, looking at Steve, confused. 

“I wasn’t laughing at the movie, Buck, I just remembered something hilarious,” Steve said with a smirk. 

“Alright, share with the class, Rogers.”

Steve turned his body to face Bucky properly. “What do you remember about this afternoon?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Well, I was in a lot of pain so I went to the dentist appointment that you forced me to go to…”

“Rightly so,” Steve cut in.

“Yeah, well, I went to the dentist, had an exam, some x-rays, then I had a root canal and I came home,” Bucky listed off. 

“Yeah, ok, but do you remember leaving the dentist?” Steve asked. 

“Not really, I kinda remember you half carrying me up the stairs but…”

“Do you remember anything after being put under?” Steve asked.

Bucky knew that Steve was fishing for something and the look on his friend’s face told him that he didn’t really want to continue the conversation, but he  _ had _ to. “No, I guess I don’t. Why? What happened?”

Steve pulled out his phone and started to tap at the screen, trying to hold in his laughter. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Steve, just tell me what happened.”

“Nahh, I’d rather show you,” Steve said, holding out his phone to Bucky. 

Bucky snatched the phone from Steve’s hand and pressed play on the video. Bucky saw himself laying back on the bed, looking a little woozy.

_ "Oh, look. It's the tooth fairy."  _

Bucky’s eyes widened as he watched himself. If Steve had told him about this, he wouldn’t have believed him. Obviously, Steve knew that which was why he filmed the  _ entire  _ thing. Bucky had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Even when he was absolutely hammered, he was never like this. Steve had many a video that they could both look back on and laugh at. But this. This was awful. The worst of the worst.

Bucky wanted to turn it off but he couldn’t. He needed to see what he had done. He couldn’t watch himself anymore and settled for just listening to the complete dumbassery that was coming out of his mouth. Instead, he watched Pet- Dr. Parker. At one point, Bucky could see something in his face that he couldn’t completely describe; He looked confused, but almost horrified, maybe even disgusted. 

Bucky mentally kicked himself. He had called his dentist a fucking  _ fairy!  _ He’d called him pretty,  _ he’d mentioned the guy’s ass!  _ The poor guy was probably so offended, Bucky didn’t even know how he could face the man again. Bucky grimaced as Dr. Parker laughed nervously at the whole situation, Bucky could see that he was so uncomfortable.

Bucky put down the phone with a frown. “Well, I’m gonna have to find a new dentist, maybe a whole new town. Do you think the Army will take me back?”

Steve burst out laughing at Bucky. “Aw man, you know they won’t,” Steve said, patting Bucky on the shoulder joint of his prosthetic. “Besides, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad. I didn’t video it, but the doctor said he’s had worse.”

“I doubt that. I basically sexually harassed him in his own office. Do you think I’ll need a lawyer?”

Steve shrugged. “Eh, it’ll be ok, by the time you need to go back, it’ll probably be forgotten.”

“I don’t think so, but thanks for trying to make me feel better,” Bucky tried to smile as he pulled his phone out. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna start looking for jobs out of state.”

“Oh Buck! That reminds me, I know what kind of job you could do.” Steve swiped on his phone and held up another video. “How about a singing career?”

Bucky groaned as he watched himself singing the worst song in the world about the doctor. When he had a moment to think about it properly, he looked at Steve in shock. “Steve, this is CCTV. How did you get this?”

“The lovely Patricia was not immune to the Rogers charm,” Steve winked. 

“Trust you to work over a poor old lady so that you have a shitty video of your best friend.”

“I will have you know that it is  _ anything _ but shitty.”

Bucky threw a cushion at Steve’s face and slumped back into the sofa. He hated Steve for videoing it but he knew that, had their positions been reversed, he would have done the same. Probably worse, if he were honest. 

They watched another movie together before Steve finally went home. As soon as he was alone, Bucky went to bed. He wanted to go to sleep and wake up to find out that this was all a disgusting dream. His phone pinged in that moment and when he looked at it, he sighed. Steve had sent the videos into the group chat with their other friends. After a few minutes (obviously enough time for them all to watch the videos) his phone blew up. 

Bucky picked up his phone, put it on  _ Do Not Disturb _ and threw it to the other side of the bed. There was no way that he was going to deal with any of them right now. He was embarrassed and pissed off, and he knew that Tony and Sam would be completely unbearable. They would never let him live it down and he was not in the right frame of mind to just sit back and let them have their moments. 

Bucky quickly got out of bed and grabbed a couple more painkillers before he got back into bed and curled up, determined to actually get some good, uninterrupted sleep, without any pain. His brain, however, had other ideas. It started off with him being unable to get the uncomfortable look on the doctors face out of his head. 

He tried to will his mind to think of  _ anything _ other than that, and he was soon able to fall asleep. Obviously, his brain hated him, though. 

_ He was back in his childhood bedroom, but he wasn’t a child, it was him now. The scene that played out before him was something he hadn’t thought about for a very long time. Honestly, he hadn’t thought about it until today.  _

_ He heard the whoosh and he saw the tooth fairy fluttering in front of him, almost exactly as it happened that day years ago. He watched, breathing heavily as the fairy grew to human size, but this time, it was different. The fairy was dressed in blue scrubs and when he turned to look at Bucky, he smiled.  _

_ Bucky didn’t close his eyes like he did when he was a kid. His eyes were trained on the fairy’s - Dr. Parker’s - face. Bucky followed him with his eyes as the fairy moved across the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He didn’t say anything, he just smiled down at Bucky.  _

_ Bucky was frozen to the spot. He wanted to move, to reach up and touch the fairy - his wings, his face, his hand, any part of him - but he couldn’t. He could only look at him and feel as Dr. Parker reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. Bucky gasped as the fairy’s fingernails scraped gently on his scalp. Bucky tried to speak, to ask what was going on, but something was stopping him.  _

_ Bucky’s eyes widened as the fairy stood up and moved to straddle his waist. Bucky panted as he felt Dr. Parker seat himself down, grinding down on his cock which - of course - was hard. Dr Parker leaned down and let out the slightest of giggles before he pressed their lips together. _

Bucky shot awake, sweaty, confused, and tangled in the sheets. He scrambled around the bed, trying to find his phone, which he’d managed to kick to the end of the bed. He flinched as the light hit his eyes and groaned when he saw that it was 3AM. He flopped back onto the bed and immediately grimaced, feeling the cold, damp sheets beneath him. 

Bucky untangled himself and ripped the sheets off the bed, leaving them crumpled on the floor before he stumbled to the bathroom. He felt gross and there was no way that he was going to get back to sleep in that. As he stood under the spray, he didn’t feel his body relaxing at all. If anything, he tensed up completely. He couldn’t stop thinking about the doctor; the young man’s smile was plastered in his memory. 

When Bucky stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, he looked at his bed and frowned; he hated changing his sheets and at this time of the morning, that feeling hadn’t changed - It was worse. He headed straight to his closet and threw on some sweats before leaving his room. He switched on the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, flopping down on the sofa. His mind was already so wired, he knew that he wouldn’t get back to sleep. 

He switched on the TV and flicked through the channels, trying to find something to keep him occupied. A few movies later, he turned to the window and noticed that the sun was coming up. Bucky frowned and went back to his bedroom to grab his phone, deciding it was time to face the music with his friends.

He looked at the screen and frowned - Over 100 messages. With a sigh, he sat back on the sofa and scrolled through the ridicule. Nat, Sam, Clint, Tony and Steve really had a way of making him laugh, even when they were completely ripping him to shreds. Clint sent him the online application for American Idol, Sam had somehow remade the video with a full backing track and Tony had offered to rent out a recording studio for him so that he could begin his singing career.

He could feel shitty about it, but he knew that he had done the same to them several times - Friends always did this kind of shit, right? It wouldn’t be forgotten, it would always be brought up at random moments, but the worst was over and he could get on with his life.

* * *

The next few weeks were a struggle. Bucky got up, went to work, saw his friends, went home and went to sleep. Usually that wouldn’t be a problem, but Dr. Parker was always on his mind. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could see his face. He just wanted it to stop but he was completely enraptured by the man. As time went on, he came to the realisation that he was attracted to the man.  _ So  _ attracted to him. 

And he was so curious. He couldn’t understand how someone could look  _ so much _ like the fairy he saw. It wasn’t as though it was just a likeness, they looked  _ exactly _ the same. If it were possible, Bucky would say they were the same person. But they couldn’t be. Bucky wasn’t even meant to have seen him. He wouldn’t have actually believed in the tooth fairy if he hadn’t seen him. He remembered being in junior high and hearing the kids make fun of another kid who mentioned the tooth fairy. They all said ‘she’ wasn’t real and that it was their parents. If he hadn’t seen the fairy, he’d have believed the same thing.

He tried to forget about the whole ‘fairy’ thing, trying to brush it off as some weird coincidence. He did, however, wish he hadn’t completely embarrassed himself. Maybe he’d have had a chance with the guy. He noticed the way the doctor looked at him, the little blush that crept over his cheeks when they spoke, it was adorable. The guy was completely his type and he couldn’t believe he’d fucked it all up before anything could even begin.

One night, he was out with his friends at a bar and he just couldn’t really be himself. At some point, he excused himself from the group and headed outside for some air, and was followed by Nat. 

“Alright, asshole, what’s got your panties in a bunch?” she asked, leaning against the wall next to him. 

“Nothing, I’m good,” Bucky replied flatly. 

“Cut the crap, I know there’s something wrong.”

Bucky frowned. Nat had a way of reading people and, even though he knew he wasn’t exactly doing well at hiding how he was feeling, the guys had all carried on as usual. 

“It’s that dentist, isn’t it?” she asked. 

Bucky sighed and nodded. “I just can’t stop thinking about him. About what happened.”

“You like him, don’t you,” Nat smirked. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Nat,” Bucky groaned.

“I’ll look at you however I want. Human disaster Bucky strikes again.” Nat laughed at the flat look Bucky gave her. “Oh come on! You have been through a hell of a lot worse. That doctor is cute. Why don’t you just go and ask him out?”

“Nat, I can’t do that! You know what I did. What kind of guy would forget that and go out with the dude that called him a fucking fairy!?”

“You won’t know until you try. Seriously, what have you gotta lose? You’ve already lost your dignity anyway.”

Bucky looked at Nat’s smirking face in shock. “Wasn’t this supposed to be some kind of pep talk to make me feel better?”

Nat snorted. “It’s like you don’t know me. This was a pep talk to buck up, stop moping and get your head out your ass.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I hate you.”

“And it worked.” Nat walked to the door of the bar and turned back to Bucky. “Don’t forget to let me know how it goes,” she winked as she headed back inside.

Bucky stared at the door. She was right - she was always right. He had already planned to find a new dentist anyway, so what would it hurt if he embarrassed himself any further. In his mind, he’d already hit rock bottom and couldn’t get any lower. He pushed himself off of the wall. “Fuck it,” he said to himself before going back into the bar to actually enjoy himself.

The next day, Bucky sat on the bench opposite the dentist. He got there about thirty minutes before it was due to close and waited. He had no idea how long the dentist would be and, to be honest, the wait wasn’t helping his asshole brain making up different scenarios for how the guy could say no, but he was determined to give it a go. Even if it was just to get a bit of closure. 

Bucky watched as the receptionist and dental nurse left for the day and breathed a sigh of relief that neither locked up, it meant that Dr. Parker was the last one to leave. It was bad enough what he was about to do, he didn’t need an awkward audience. 

About an hour later, the door to the dentist office opened and out walked Dr. Parker, looking adorable in just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  _ That guy could look good in anything, _ Bucky thought to himself. He was so lost in watching the young man move that he almost didn’t even get up. 

Dr. Parker was putting his keys back in his bag when Bucky jogged across the street. Bucky stood behind the young man, trying to find the right thing to say. Before anything came out of his mouth, Dr. Parker turned around and walked straight into Bucky, falling back from the force of the collision.

“Shit!” Bucky exclaimed, reaching forward to catch the ma before he hit the ground. 

“Mr… Mr. Barnes?” 

“Hi, yeah, sorry about that I… Well, I was…”

“Is everything ok? Are you in any kind of pain? I’ve finished for the day but I’d be happy to help, if you need?”

“Huh? Oh, no, nothing like that. I was actually here to apologize to you and see if I could maybe take you for a drink. As an apology, you know.”

“Oh, um… I,” Peter blushed, “I really shouldn’t.”

“It’s cool, it was just an idea. I kinda thought you’d say no anyway,” Bucky said with a frown, turning to leave. “Oh,” he said, turning back, “don’t worry, I’ll be finding another dentist, so you won’t have to see me.” Bucky turned and walked back towards the subway.

“Bucky, wait!” Peter called out, jogging to catch up. “I… I wasn’t saying no because I didn’t want to. It’s just… I shouldn’t really date patients and…” Peter trailed off, looking at his shoes. “Well, you said you’re finding a new dentist so technically, you’re not a patient anymore.”

Bucky looked at him, dumbstruck. “Is… Is that a yes?” Peter nodded in response and Bucky sighed. “Oh, wow, ok. I actually hadn’t thought this far ahead.”

Peter laughed lightly. “Well, there’s a bar a couple of blocks away. How about we head there?”

“Yeah, yeah ok sounds good.” 

They walked together in, what Bucky called, awkward silence for a few minutes before they came up to a small bar. Bucky held open the door for Peter and followed him in. The bar was pretty quiet considering the time; most bars were usually packed with people winding down after their day at work. They ordered their drinks and took them to a corner booth in the back. 

It started out pretty fucking awkward, but Peter broke the silence by asking how he was feeling. While Bucky felt awkward, he took that lead and soon, the conversation started flowing easily. As they had a couple more drinks, they spoke about their friends, family and random other things - anything  _ but _ the reason why Bucky did this, apparently. 

Bucky went to the bar once more to get another round with a huge smile on his face. Things were going really well. Peter was laughing at his stories, they were learning about each other, it felt like an  _ actual _ date and not an apology drink. It was as though everything was all forgotten. He took their drinks back to their table and as he sat down, Peter looked up at him with the most adorable smile that made his heart melt.

“So, you had an actual reason to ask me here,” he said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Bucky’s smile dropped.  _ Fuck. _

“Oh, yeah, well…” Bucky tried to smile through his growing pain, face turning a disgusting shade of red. “Steve kinda showed me a video of me when I came out of the anaesthesia and I guess I wanted to apologize for the things I said.”

Peter let out a delicate laugh. “Bucky, there really is no need to apologize. I told Steve, I’ve had much worse happen when someone comes out of anaesthesia.”

Bucky snorted. “Worse than being called a fairy?”

“I’m pretty sure you said something about my ass too.” Peter giggled as Bucky groaned and dropped his head to the table. “Anyway, you really don’t have anything to apologise for. You weren’t wrong.”

As Peter sipped at his drink, it took a few moments for the words to register in Bucky’s brain. As soon as it clicked, his head shot up and he stared at Peter with wide eyes. “What?”

“I was so sure that you were asleep, Bucky, I didn’t think you’d seen me,” Peter said with a smile. 

Bucky stared at the young man, dumbfounded. Could he even call him a man? He was…  _ a fairy! _ “You… remember me?”

Peter nodded. “It was my first day on the job so I was completely new to it all. I forgot my bag of pixie dust so I was kinda hoping for the best. We’re meant to use it to make you sleep and give you sweet dreams. I guess I should’ve double-checked my bag before I left. Trust me to be seen!”

Bucky still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Wait, so you mean to tell me that you’re a fairy -  _ the tooth fairy… _ ”

“One of many,” Peter cut in.

“And you live in New York, and you’re a  _ dentist?! _ ” 

Peter nodded again. “I’ve always had this little niggling thought in my head that you may have seen me but I thought it would be ok since the chances we’d ever see each other were so small. When I saw your name in the diary, I thought it could just be a coincidence - someone with the same name - but then I walked in, you were in that chair, and I just knew it was you.”

“Fuck, this is crazy,” Bucky mumbled. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?”

“Of course not, Bucky, I wouldn’t do that.”

“So… So how come you’re here?” Bucky asked. “Are there other fairies hidden among us?”

“Oh yeah, loads, all around the world,” Peter smiled. “I worked as a tooth fairy for  _ years _ and after a while, it gets boring. Hmm… How could I explain it,” Peter trailed off, thinking. “Oh, it’s a bit like the military, I could be called upon again or I could choose to go out again, but I’ve served my mandatory time.”

Bucky nodded in understanding. “So, a dentist?”

“I spent decades surrounded by teeth, why not?” Peter laughed.

“Ok, ok, fair point. So how come it’s never been publicized, fairies living in this world? Surely if you’re telling me, other fairies have told people what they are?”

Peter thought for a minute. “Most fairies actually keep to themselves, as far as I’m aware. Just to be safe, the elders have placed a worldwide spell a little like a tongue-tier. So we can tell the people we would like to, but they can’t say anything about it to anyone who doesn’t know, especially if they have malicious intent. It was a way to ensure the safety of our world and all of fae.”

“Right, that makes sense.” Bucky took a sip of his drink as he tried to take everything in. “Wait, so how was I able to speak about it when I was all doped up?”

“Oh, that little loophole is something I’m gonna have to pass on to our elders! The spell was designed to only stop people if they have been expressly  _ told _ about a fairy. They didn’t account for a situation like this,” Peter said, gesturing between the two of them. “We fairies aren’t meant to be seen, and seriously, the chances of us meeting again was so damn small, it’s really just my luck!” 

They laughed together for a few moments; Bucky was really trying to wrap his head around everything and Peter just really enjoying being able to share his secret. He actually really liked Bucky and after the dentist appointment, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. At one point he was going to call him to make some bogus follow-up appointment just so that he could see him again. 

When Doped-Up Bucky had called him the tooth fairy, he had immediately started to panic, but the way that Bucky spoke about him suggested that he liked him, too. He’d called him pretty, he’d complimented his ass, hell, if the man wasn’t doped up, he’d probably have jumped right in his lap there and then. It started to feel like a weight was slowly being lifted from his shoulders. 

Peter looked up at Bucky through his lashes. “You… You don’t mind, do you?” he asked nervously. 

Bucky looked at Peter and groaned. He looked so adorable and Bucky could barely believe that this guy was remotely interested, especially after their trainwreck of a meeting. Bucky reached a hand up and rested it on Peter’s cheek. “Of course I don’t mind.”

Pete’s body physically sagged in relief, leaning into the touch. “Oh, good, that’s great.”

“Ok, so one more question, then we can get back to our regular date?” Bucky asked. When Peter nodded, Bucky spoke. “So you haven’t aged since I saw you when I was a kid…”

“Oh, I know where you’re going with this one. Ok, so when we live in the fairy world, our ageing is minimal, but should we decide to live in the human world, we actually start ageing like humans.”

Bucky nodded with a smile. He took his hand from Peter’s cheek and wrapped it over Peter’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “So back to the real date,” Bucky said with a smile. 

Peter snuggled in a little closer. “So when do we get to the kiss part of this date?” he said with a slight blush.

Bucky thought for a moment before he rested his free hand on Peter’s cheek and turned Peter to look up at him. “Well, usually, I’d wait until I walked you home. You know, on the doorstep as we say goodnight,” he began.

“Well, you could always take me home now,” Peter cut in with a smirk. “Maybe even come inside for a drink.”

“Well, I was gonna say that I’d make an exception and kiss you now, but I like your plan better,” Bucky laughed.

“How about we do both?” Peter said, leaning up and capturing Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky’s arm instantly tightened around Peter’s shoulder as their lips moved together. Peter’s fists curled into Bucky’s shirt as though trying to pull the man even closer. Bucky ran his tongue along the seam of Peter’s lips, requesting entrance, which was immediately granted. 

Peter let out a quiet moan as Bucky’s tongue glided along his and he lifted himself a little wrapping his arms around Bucky. If they had been anywhere else, Peter would have been climbing into the man’s lap but unfortunately, the table was in the way - he didn’t even care if people saw them, he just wanted to climb this man like a tree.

Bucky pulled back from the kiss and chuckled as Peter let out the most adorable whine. “How about we head back to your place,” he said against Peter’s lips. 

Peter didn’t say anything, he simply nodded and kissed Bucky once more before untangling himself from the man and standing up. Bucky stood and took his hand, letting Peter lead the way out of the bar. 

They hailed a cab and Peter gave the driver his address. It wasn’t far, to be honest, but he really didn’t want to waste any time walking and he was pretty sure Bucky would agree. The minute the car started driving, Peter did exactly what he had wanted to earlier and climbed into Bucky’s lap, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Bucky’s hands were instantly on Peter’s ass, squeezing and pulling him as close as he possibly could. “Fuck,” Bucky groaned as he pulled back from the kiss. “This ass of yours looks good in  _ everything _ . Scrubs… Jeans…”

“Wait until you see it out of everything,” Peter smirked, trailing his fingers over the short hairs of Bucky’s undercut. The man’s hair was tied up in a messy top knot and while it looked fucking incredible, Peter couldn’t wait to pull the tie from the man’s hair and run his hands through the long tresses.

Bucky couldn’t even come up with any kind of vocal response to what Peter had said, he simply pulled him back down for a kiss, pouring everything that he was thinking and feeling into it. 

They stayed so lost in each other that they didn’t realise when the cab had stopped. It wasn’t until the cab driver whacked his fist on the plexiglass, making them jump and pull apart. Peter blushed and hid his face in Bucky’s neck, whilst Bucky laughed out an apology to the man, handing him their fare. Peter slid off Bucky’s lap and kept his eyes in his lap as Bucky climbed out of the cab. As the ‘moment’ broke, Peter suddenly felt embarrassed and couldn’t bring himself to look at the cab driver. Bucky stood and held out his hand and as soon as Peter’s eyes locked on to his icy blues, all embarrassment disappeared and his desperation to get inside bubbled inside him. 

Peter took Bucky’s hand and led the way up the steps to his apartment building. They went in and as they waited for the elevator, the two men were buzzing with need. 

Bucky turned to Peter and asked, “Which floor?”

“Fifth,” Peter replied, leaning forward to press the elevator button a few more times.

Without saying anything, Bucky picked Peter up. Peter let out an undignified squeak which immediately turned into a giggle as Bucky headed for the stairwell. Bucky carried Peter up the stairs with so much ease that left Peter’s mind reeling at the possibilities that could happen inside his apartment.

When they got to Peter’s floor, Peter unwrapped his legs from Bucky’s waist (so reluctantly) and led the way to his apartment. As he put the key in the door, he froze for a moment in panic. He hadn’t exactly been planning anything like this so his mind tried to focus on exactly how he had left his apartment in. Did he leave dishes in the sink? Did he make his bed? When was the last time he changed his sheets? All of those thoughts disappeared the moment that Bucky’s lips pressed against his neck. The man’s hands gripped his waist tight that was all Peter needed to remember to turn the key and push open his apartment door. 

As soon as they were inside, Bucky turned Peter around and closed the door, pressing Peter against the door and kissing him hard. Peter’s knees buckled as the man’s tongue invaded his mouth. Bucky’s hands held Peter’s waist and pinned him to the door, effectively holding him up. Peter’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders, moving up to his head. Peter’s fingers quickly found the tie holding Bucky’s hair up and he pulled it out, dropping it to the floor. As Bucky’s hair fell, Peter ran his fingers through it just as he wanted, making Bucky moan deep. 

Bucky pulled back from the kiss and pressed a kiss to Peter’s throat. “As much as I’d love to fuck you against this door, why don’t you show me where the bedroom is?”

Peter looked up at Bucky and the look in the man’s eyes took away all function of speaking. He nodded and as Bucky stepped back, Peter led the way to his bedroom, letting out a sigh as he opened the door and saw that his room was tidy. As Peter closed the door, Bucky walked across the room and sat down on the bed. Peter turned and when their eyes locked, Bucky smirked and curled a finger, beckoning Peter over. 

Peter crossed the room and stopped between Bucky’s open thighs. Bucky’s hands curled around Peter’s thighs and pulled the young man as close as he could go. Peter’s hands immediately went to Bucky’s hair and he let his fingers drag along the man’s scalp, pulling his head back so that he was looking up at Peter.

“Mmmmm I could get used to that,” Bucky groaned, closing his eyes.

“Me too,” Peter whispered.

Peter’s hands traveled down the back of Bucky’s neck and under his shirt to his shoulder blades. Bucky let go of Peter for a moment and leaned back a little to pull his t-shirt off, dropping it to the ground. Peter’s eyes widened as he took in Bucky’s body. He let his fingertips trail over Bucky’s skin, dipping into every groove of his muscles. Bucky stretched his arms back and held himself up, giving Peter more access. 

When Peter got to his waistband, Bucky grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him forward to straddle his waist. As Peter got situated, Bucky laid back and Peter followed, leaning over to kiss the man. As their lips moved together, Peter rocked his hips, dragging their clothed cocks together. Bucky wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist, using the young man as leverage to push his hips up more, pulling a whine from Peter. 

Bucky pushed them both upright and broke their kiss as he pulled Peter’s shirt over his head. As soon as the clothing dropped to the floor, Bucky wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him close, attaching his lips to Peter’s throat. Both men moaned as their skin came into contact. Bucky’s hands trailed up Peter’s spine and over his shoulder blades. Bucky pulled back slightly and Peter could instantly tell there was something on his mind. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, insecurities suddenly making him worry what was up. 

Bucky smiled. “Nothing, nothing. I just… I was wondering… Do you still have your wings?”

Peter let out a sigh of relief masked as a giggle. “Yeah, I do. I can just hide them when I want.”

“Can I… Can I see them?” Bucky asked quietly.

Peter blushed. He’d never willingly shown a human his wings before. It was such an intimate thing that he, honestly, never thought he would ever have to do. The thought had never crossed his mind that he would ever find someone here that he would have to be this honest with and while it scared him a little, it was also exciting. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Bucky asked, taking Peter’s silence as hesitation. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me, I shouldn’t have asked. I…”

Bucky’s rambling was cut off by Peter’s lips on his. As he pulled back, Peter smiled. “It’s ok. I just never thought I would do this.”

“You don’t have to…”

“No, I want to. I mean, you’ve already seen them before, haven’t you? Just, not like this.” 

Peter closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Bucky watched with wide eyes as glittering wings appeared behind Peter, unfolding from his back. A blush crept down Peter’s neck and spread across his chest as he kept his eyes closed and head down. 

Bucky studied the wings, eyes following the red and blue swirls travel from the golden edges to the centre of each wing. They were hypnotizing, completely mesmerizing. Bucky placed a finger under Peter's chin and lifted his head so their eyes could connect. He pressed a soft kiss to Peter's lips. "You're beautiful. More beautiful than I remember." 

Peter giggled softly. "That's better than pretty," he smiled. 

"Oh, come on! I said I was so…"

Bucky was cut off by Peter grabbing his face and pulling him in for a deep kiss, which he gladly accepted. Bucky pulled Peter close, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter's waist. Peter let go of Bucky's face and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, plastering their bodies together. 

As Peter held onto him like a vice, Bucky's hands roamed over Peter's exposed skin. His hands smoothed up Peter's back and as his fingertips brushed across the joint where his wings came from his back, Peter's hips jerked forward hard. He wrenched his mouth away from Bucky's and let out a loud moan. Bucky was just about to let out another string of apologies when Peter kissed him once more. 

“Do that again,” Peter said firmly. When Bucky looked at him a little dumbfounded, Peter whined. “Please.”

Peter gasped as Bucky’s fingertips brushed along his wing joint again and Peter’s entire body shuddered. He threw his head back and let out another moan which Bucky took advantage of, attaching his lips to the fairy’s neck. Bucky tested the waters, applying varied pressure and moving slowly onto the beginning of Peter’s wings. 

Peter’s body was on fire in the absolute best way. Bucky’s touches sent shivers down his spine and all over every inch of his skin. He hadn’t known that his wings were  _ this  _ sensitive; every touch was too much and not enough at the same time. As Bucky’s fingers danced, Peter’s wings fluttered and he rutted in the man’s lap, desperate for as much as he could get. 

When Bucky’s teeth dug into his neck, something sparked inside Peter and he couldn’t take anymore. He pressed his hands to Bucky’s chest and pushed the man back. Bucky laughed as he laid back on the bed and Peter’s hands immediately went for his pants. Peter quickly had them open and stood up so that he could pull the man’s pants off. As he lifted his hips to help Peter out, Bucky took the moment to also pull his underwear down.

When the underwear pooled over the pants, Peter looked up and as soon as his hands locked onto Bucky’s cock, he froze. He wasn’t usually one to  _ really _ look at someone’s cock, but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away. He wanted it in his hand, his mouth, his ass, anywhere it could go! Peter licked his lips and his wings fluttered as he thought of every possibility.

Peter jumped as he heard a deep chuckle, blushing as he looked up to see Bucky leaning up on his elbows, smirking at him. 

“See something you like?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Peter smiled, trying not to be embarrassed at being caught staring at the man’s cock. “You’re alright,” he said quietly, acting as cool as possible. His wings, however, had other ideas and fluttered wildly just like his heartbeat was.

“I think you’re lying to me, darlin’,” Bucky grinned, nodding to Peter’s wings. 

“Traitors,” Peter whispered over his shoulder. 

“Well, now that you’ve got a good look, I think it’s my turn. Up you get.”

Peter stood and smiled at Bucky as he reached to unbutton his pants. Just as he was about to pull them down, Bucky shook his head. 

“Uh uh, turn around. I think I remember you said something about me seeing this ass out of everything,” Bucky winked. 

Peter’s cheeks darkened a little and did as he was told and turned around. He thought he would feel better not being able to see Bucky as the man watched him undress, but  _ not _ being able to see the man’s reaction was much worse. Peter took a deep breath and he pulled his pants and underwear down. 

As he bent over, the groan that Bucky let out made all of Peter’s nervousness go away. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them across the floor. Just as he was about to turn back to Bucky, the man’s hands gripped his hips and tugged him backwards. 

Peter gasped as Bucky pressed a kiss to the base of his spine, his lips feather-light. Bucky’s hands moved from Peter’s hips around to squeeze his ass spreading his cheeks, letting his breath ghost along Peter’s exposed hole. Peter’s legs tremble slightly and he lets out a whine as Bucky’s hands move to grip his hips again tight. 

“You ok, baby?” Bucky asked, pressing another kiss to Peter’s back. 

“Y-Yeah,” Peter breathed. As Bucky spread his cheeks again, this time pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Peter’s hole, Peter moaned. “Fuck, yeah.”

That was all Bucky needed to hear before he leaned back in, licking and sucking at Peter’s hole. Peter’s hands, with nothing else to hold on to, gripped onto Bucky’s hands tight in an attempt to anchor himself in some way. As Bucky’s tongue darted out, pressing inside him, Peter let out a long moan, praying his legs could hold out. His wings fluttered like mad as Bucky ate him out, his tongue so warm and wet inside him, stretching him out. 

Bucky pulled back and reached around to wrap a hand around Peter’s neglected cock. Peter cried out and jerked his hips as Bucky began to stroke him slowly. Bucky wrapped his other arm around Peter and held the young man against him tightly, peppering kisses along Peter’s lower back. Peter’s knees shook and he was thankful for the man’s strong arms holding him up. 

Peter could feel himself getting close. “Please,” he whispered. He was so lost in the sensations that he didn’t actually know what he was begging for. Did he want to cum? Yes. Did he want Bucky to stop so that he could turn around and lower himself on the man’s cock? Fuck yes. He wanted it all. 

Bucky stopped his movements and Peter took that moment to turn around and climb back into Bucky’s lap, pulling him in for a filthy kiss. Peter let his spit-soaked ass drag along Bucky’s cock and Peter smirked at the moan the man let out. Bucky kissed that smirk straight off of his face, taking Peter’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Please tell me you’ve got lube, baby?” Bucky muttered against Peter’s lips. Peter nodded and leaned over to pull a bottle out from under his pillow. “Under the pillow? Really?” he smirked. 

“Well, I’m sure as hell not gonna finger myself without it,” Peter quipped.

“Now,  _ that _ I’d love to see,” Bucky winked. “But maybe another time, though. I want the pleasure of opening you up this time.”

Peter would deny the little noise that the man’s words made him let out, but Bucky simply gave him a quick kiss before he popped open the lube and coated his fingers. Bucky reached between them and brushed his wet fingers along Peter’s hole teasingly. Needy Peter had had enough of the teasing and sat back, taking Bucky’s finger in slowly. When he was fully seated, he sat back waiting for Bucky to move. 

Bucky smirked. “You wanted it so badly, baby,” he said, kissing Peter slowly, “you can stretch yourself on my fingers.”

Peter whined as he lifted himself up and sat back, Bucky’s finger sliding in and out of his hole. Soon enough, Peter knew what he needed. “More,” he whispered. 

Bucky lifted him up and pressed held a second finger against Peter’s hole. Peter’s breath stuttered as he sat back and was stretched slowly. Peter moaned and rocked his hips, fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers. Bucky breathed heavily and wrapped his free arm around Peter’s waist, starting to guide Peter’s rhythm as he scissored his fingers. 

Peter threw his head back as Bucky sped up the movements. “More, please, I need you now,” Peter whined, “I’m ready.”

Bucky withdrew his fingers and used the excess lube to slick up his cock and lined himself up. Peter pulled Bucky in for a kiss as he lowered himself onto the man’s cock. Peter whimpered as he was slowly filled; Bucky was a lot bigger than any of his toys and it had been a while since he had been with anybody else, it was so fucking much. 

When he was fully seated in Bucky’s lap, Bucky pulled back from the kiss and their eyes locked. Peter’s eyes were glassy and blown, his lips were kiss-swollen and his hair was already a mess. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Bucky whispered, his hands coming up to caress over Peter’s wings. Peter’s body shuddered once more and his walls clenched around Bucky, making both men moan loudly. 

The pleasure from his wings made Peter suddenly impatient and he pushed Bucky back onto the bed, keeping one hand on his chest as he started to ride Bucky’s cock. He started out slowly, but watching the huge man close his eyes and arch his back, mouth hung open, made Peter want more. 

As Peter started to bounce in his lap, Bucky’s hands shot up to grip Peter’s hips tight enough to leave bruises, using the young man as leverage to thrust his hips up to meet him. Peter’s moans became louder as the man beneath him started to take control, hammering into him and brushing against his prostate with every other thrust. 

As much as he wanted to lay Peter out on the bed and fuck into him with everything he had, Bucky was enjoying the sight of Peter’s wings vibrating and bobbing with their movements. Bucky could tell exactly how Peter was feeling with every movement the wings made and there was no way that he was stopping that. 

Bucky took one hand off of Peter’s hip and wrapped it around Peter’s leaking cock. Peter whined and looked down at Bucky with wide eyes. Bucky could tell that he was close so he kept stroking Peter’s cock languidly and guiding his hips, dragging the sweetest sounds from the fairy. 

When Bucky felt himself getting close, he pushed himself so that he was sitting up, and let go of Peter’s cock - the fairy whining at the loss of contact - and wrapped his arms tightly around Peter’s waist. Peter gripped Bucky’s face and pulled him in for a kiss as he continued to rock his hips. Peter moaned as his cock was pressed between them getting the attention he so desperately wanted. 

Bucky planted his feet on the floor and placed one hand behind him on the bed as he truly took control, leaning back just a little and hammering his hips up into Peter. Peter let the man and gravity take over as he lost all control of his body, his orgasm getting closer and closer. 

Bucky let his hand on Peter’s waist slowly move up Peter’s back. As his fingertips brushed along Peter’s shoulder blades, across the edge of his wings, Peter cried out, coming harder than he ever had before, the stimulation ultimately sending him over the edge. Peter grabbed for Bucky and pulled him close, splattering their chests in his release. With Peter clenching and shuddering around him, it wasn’t long before Bucky was coming deep inside Peter.

Once they had ridden out the aftershocks, Bucky flopped back on the bed, breathing heavy. Peter leaned forward and rested his head on Bucky’s chest, his legs not working enough to lift himself off of the man just yet. They lay there for a few minutes, the only sound in the room their breathing as it calmed down. When he could finally move, Peter rolled off and lay next to the man.

They wiped themselves clean and Peter jumped into the shower. Once he was done, Bucky had a shower while Peter changed his sheets. When he came out of the bathroom, Peter was somewhere else in the apartment. Bucky dried himself off and slipped under the covers, waiting as Peter returned, wings away, with drinks for the both of them. 

When Peter saw that Bucky was in the bed, he smiled. “I guess you’re spending the night, then?”

Bucky grinned and flipped open the covers. “I guess I am,” he said, patting the space next to him for Peter to join him. 

Peter cuddled into Bucky’s arms and hummed as the man pressed a kiss to his forehead. They lay together in comfortable silence, just enjoying the feeling of each other until Bucky started to chuckle. 

“What?” Peter asked, looking up at the man. 

“Oh, nothing,” Bucky replied with a smile. “Just thinking about how I just fucked the tooth fairy.”

Peter grabbed a pillow and smacked Bucky over the head. “Hey!” he laughed, “I was  _ a _ tooth fairy, not  _ the _ tooth fairy!” Peter climbed into Bucky’s lap and looked down at the man with a pout. 

Bucky reached up and ran his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip. “You’re cute, you know that?” he said with a smile. “So twinky for an old dude.”

Peter gasped and smacked Bucky’s chest playfully. “Respect your elders!” 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and flipped them over so that he was on top, between Peter’s legs. “I’d much rather do something else with this elder,” he winked, leaning down and capturing Peter’s lips.


End file.
